The Fabulous Hetalian Killjoys:Danger Days
by Scarlett Oblivion
Summary: In a post-apocalyptic world controlled by the Axis, Russia and China.the advent of Better Living Industry everything makes perfect.Or At least that is what they have convinced the world to think.The Killjoys stand against this perfection willing the truth to become known no matter how ugly.This is their story.No pairings. Based off Mcr's Danger Days Album/videos


**Guess Who's Back?  
Back Again?  
Mj-er Scarlett's Back!  
Tell A Friend!  
/shot for Shady reference/**

**Yes. I'm back. For A little while. I started writing this because, let's face it; Who doesn't want to read about Hetalia and My Chemical Romance? Actually, even though that's funny and totally something I would think of, that is not the reason. The actual reason is that I need to get back in the writing mood. I've been sick for a while so I lost my will to write and planned a hiatus until late June. {DA DA DA!} But I broke it. And as soon as my exams are over all my stories will be updated again! YAY!**

This was written instead of studying for my Spanish final. xD

I do not own Hetalia. Nor do I own My Chemical Romance or the ideas of Killjoys and their names or the concept.

Before You read: Check out the music videos for **Na Na Na **and **Sing** because that is what will be followed roughly.

www .mychemicalromance blog/ mind ofzeus1/killjoys-and-all-explained  
And  
mychemicalfuckingromance .tumblr post /1662479108  
Are Both good explanations of the Killjoys and what not, if you are at anytime confused. (no spaces obviously)

I know this is not a very original idea, but I want to do it differently than I've seen it done before!

**REVIEW! PLEASE!**

* * *

The Fabulous Adventures of The Hetalian Killjoys:  
**Chapter 0  
**Prologue

* * *

Arthur Kirkland, the personification of the United Kingdom, more specifically England as he was often called, found it hard to believe. It had only taken a few short years for the world to go completely mad in his eyes.  
**  
**China and Russia had teamed up with the Axis powers (Italy {Romano and Veneziano}, Germany, and Japan) and had taken their anger and frustration, along with general hate built up over the time of their existence, and launched an all out war. Most of the world had been burnt due to the fires of this war, nearly wiping out the world. The world's state seemed to worsen as time went on, eventually turning it into a semi-post-apocalyptic state of being. Much of what was once America was covered in an expansive desert. The most infamous of spots in this desert were the six zones surrounding Battery City in California. Route Guano was the main route through the zones, and quite frankly it was the place where things went down. It was incredibly dangerous for most.

The Axis, China, and Russia had instituted a corporation known as Better Living Industry, or BLI. BLi markets such products as "miracle pills" and "thought adjustment" as well as controlling anything and everything. Their propaganda along with subliminal messages and even hypnosis creates a sense of artificial happiness. The pill is the main way of mind control, however hypnotic images and a calming female voice which states "Everything is perfect" and things along that line were used. But that is what the industry is out for. Happiness. If one looks close enough, it would be pretty obvious that Russia was the mastermind behind the message of happiness, reverting back to a sense of communism almost.  
**  
**The world for those under the control of BLi the world is perfect. The industry has come up with slogans placed everywhere such as** "**we can fix you", "building a better you", "everything is perfect" "love is a pill.". Their logo is a simple happy face in black and white. Everything there is black and white. Their main ambition is to keep the people ignorant to everything and to keep control. Their logo is often printed as BL/Ind, which subliminally states their motive to keep the people blind to everything. Some nations themselves have fallen to the allure of Better Living Industries. They have become what are known as draculoids, or dracs for short. They are like police officers, but higher in command. At the very head of these dracs, who wear white suits and masks, reminiscent of vampires with wild hair, is someone known as Exterminator Beilschmildt. Ludwig Beilschmildt, the personification of the country of Germany, is this man. He keeps the 'peace' and as his name states, he exterminates all in his way. It is also his job to keep the zones clean. Ridding them of either trash, bugs, or Killjoys.  
**  
**Kiku Honda, personification of Japan, is behind the technical aspects of this operation. He makes sure that things stay in line. There is not much known about what he does exactly, as it is incredibly secretive, however it is known that when Beilschmildt is needed, Kiku is the one who calls him in. He constantly carries around a katana with which he is incredibly skilled with. Lovino, the personification of {South} Italy Romano is one of the leaders in the draculoids, however he rarely puts on his mask. He is incredibly skilled with a blaster. His twin, Feliciano, personification of North Italy {Veneziano}, however is not. He stays around Kiku for some unknown reason. Some say it is for protection as Feliciano is the only weakness BLi has. The locations of Ivan, personification of Russia, and Yao, personification of China, are currently unknown and it is speculated that they have been ghosted. [**1**]  
**  
**They do not stand unopposed, however.  
**  
**A group of four rogue nations seem to stand in their way. They have become known as the fabulous Killjoys. They do not wish to oppose the industry, however, they often times must. Their mission is simple; to get the truth out. They do not wish to be part of Better Living Industries' 'perfect' life. They are quite simply survivalists. The Killjoys are that in the literal sense that they wish to kill the idea of BLi's perfection of the world. The world of the Killjoys is fast, dirty, and exciting. Whereas the world of Better Living Industries is black and white and dulled.  
**  
**So the question stands:_ Who are the Killjoys?_  
**  
**The Killjoys are anyone and everyone who are not under control of the Industries and wishes for the truth to be heard, no matter how bad it may be.  
**  
**The mind behind the Killjoys, the one keeping them informed and spirited is Gilbert Beilschmildt, personification of the ex-nation of Prussia, brother of Ludwig Beilschmildt of Better Living Industries. He runs an illegal radio station for the Killjoys. He tells them news, traffic, as well as providing music for all those who will listen. He goes by the alias Dr Death-defying on some occasions. He is oftentimes called annoying, but he believes he is the epitome of the word awesome. His laugh, "Kesesese!", is infamous among the airwaves.

His assistant, Antonio, personification of Spain, helps him run the station. He goes by the alias ShowPony, much to his own dismay, due to a bet with Gilbert. Antonio is quite skilled on his roller skates and is always at Gilbert's side.  
**  
**Now the most famous of the Killjoys is a group of four nations standing for truth, justice, and leather pants-er freedom.  
**  
**The leader of this group is none other than Arthur Kirkland, the personification of the UK/England. He wears a famous leather jacket, which on the back is a cross and a pill above it, which has become his logo. He has come to associated with the phrase "The future is bulletproof". His alias is Party Poison. His large eyebrows are unmistakable, so often times he wears a yellow mask to cover them. He is the shortest of the Killjoys, has shaggy blonde hair, and dazzling green eyes. **[2]**  
**  
**Standing by his side is Alfred F Jones, personification of America. He wears a dark jacket with an American flag on the back, still being a die hard patriot of his country. His logo is a star being struck by lightning and he is associated with the phrase "The aftermath is secondary". His blue eyes have pierced many an enemy's eye before ghosting them. He has an unmistakable cowlick in his light blond hair, which he calls Nantucket for his nation along with his glasses, Texas. His alias is Jet Star. He is perhaps the most physically strong Killjoy.  
**  
**On Arthur's other side stand s Francis Bonnefoy, personification of France. He sports a red jacket, "The color of L'Amour". His logo is a cobra's head and his phrase is "Do it now and Do it loud!". He has long, wavy blond hair with sparkling blue eyes. His small beard is recognizable as well as his legendary romance skills. His alias is Kobra Kid. His strong suit is distraction but he is also quick with a laser gun. He and Arthur have a love-hate relationship, but Francis remains a forever loyal ally.  
**  
**The final Killjoy is the youngest and most timid. Matthieu (Matthew) Williams, personification of Canada and twin brother of Alfred. He sports a dark green vest along with a yellow and black shirt. His logo is a zomby-smiley face. Long ago he carried a white bear with him, but since the disasters he has stopped carrying it. He has passed it on to the younger generation of Killjoys to keep the motivation. Despite being fairly quiet, his phrase is "Make some noise!" He has hair similar to Francis', but it is shorter. His violet eyes are a rare sight and it is said that if you stand in his way, you will only see them once. He uses his quietness as a method of stealth and is often almost invisible to most due to his skill. His alias is Fun Ghoul.  
**  
**Now it should be noted that the Killjoys are not necessarily the 'good guys'. They are not 'bad guys' either. The fabulous Killjoys are just out to survive. They don't make it a point to fight with Beilschmildt, but they are willing to if they must. The only thing they want in life is to survive and make sure the truth gets out. They think in the present, and live by the philosophy that '_The Aftermath Is Secondary- Tomorrow Isn't As Important As Today'._  
**  
**With that in mind it has become part of their plan to get the truth out to capture the weakness of BLi in order to expose it. And that is how the well thought out plan of finding Feliciano Vargas was set up. After hearing from Dr Death-Defying (Prussia) that Feliciano was in the desert along Route Guano, alone mind you, the Killjoys decided to take the chance.  
**  
**The capture itself was extremely easy and after commandeering a new vehicle and preparing they were able to do so quickly. However they had not taken into account that Beilschmildt would be out there. The Killjoys had been ambushed in the desert with Feliciano and fought valiantly. But, Beilschmildt, Lovino, and the draculoids were too much for the Killjoys. Rather than finishing them off however, the Killjoys were left in the desert to be picked up by scarecrows or vultures with the haunting message _'KEEP RUNNING_' from Beilschmildt himself. Upon waking up they were bruised and battered, but even more determined to get the truth out, having had a sense of what it would be like to change the world.  
**  
**So, Party Poison, or Arthur, devised the clever plan of infiltrating the BLi headquarters in the very center Battery City, kidnapping Feliciano, and exposing the truth once and for all. The Killjoys, along with Dr Death-defying, or Gilbert, did not care what would happen after; "The aftermath is secondary". They were going to get the truth out and keep on surviving.

But before we get to that, it's always best to review. Learn from the past to be ready for the future. So we're going to go back to the first plan the Killjoys had. Their first attempt at kidnapping Feliciano to expose the truth. More specifically; the morning of, starting with Dr Death-defying's morning broadcast to Killjoys everywhere.

* * *

**[1]- **"Ghosted"/ "dusted"- Means killed/exterminated

**[2]**-The Killjoys phrases here are mixed slightly to reflect the personality of the Hetalia character more.

**The Actual Killjoy phrases are:**

Party Poison- 'The Aftermath is secondary'  
Kobra Kid- 'The future is bulletproof'  
JetStar- 'Do it now and do it loud'  
FunGhoul -'Make some noise'.

**Character list and Explanation:**

Killjoys:

England- Party Poison (Gerard Way)- Because he would take lead as a rebel.  
America- JetStar (Ray Toro)- Because JetStar has an American flag on his jacket...  
France- Kobra Kid (Mikey Way)- Because...Sexy blonde hair (aka- he was the last one left)  
Canada- Fun Ghoul (Frank Iero)- Because Ghoul is like Ghost and ghosts are invisible; an attribute commonly associated with Canada  
Prussia- Doctor Death Defying- Because we all know he'd be the guy illegally blasting radio  
Spain- ShowPony- Because what's a story without the full BTT?~ Plus I was going to have Poland, but I didn't think he would fit as well... I dunno.

**BLi:  
**  
Germany- Exterminator Korse- Because He's big and "scary" and fun to make into a bad guy  
Italy- Little Girl in Sing and Na Na Na whose name is unknown, but is a killjoy- He's not a killjoy in this by the way- Because it makes sense...  
Japan- Japanese Lady with Katana whose name is unknown- Because it's self explanatory.

**I do intend for this to have multiple chapters, however, I dont know how many. I am thinking three including this one- To cover Na Na Na (next chapter) and Sing (Infiltration Plan Chapter)**

**PLEASE REVIEW! AND IF YOU DRAW SOMETHING FOR THIS I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER AND MAKE IT THE COVER IF ITS AWESOME!**


End file.
